Vuelve a mi
by bettysuazo
Summary: Después del secuestro de Mia por Jack Heyde, Anastasia va a su encuentro, y la pone a salvo. Anastasia se escapa… comienza una nueva vida, con personas que jamás pensó. Cuando está decidida a dejar a tras todo lo relacionado con Christian Grey pide el divorcio, cuando este se entera de las intenciones de su adorada y amada Ana en New York ocurre un atentado y Anastasia es herida gr
1. Prologo

Prologo

Después del secuestro de Mia por Jack Heyde, Anastasia va a su encuentro, y la pone a salvo. Anastasia se escapa… comienza una nueva vida, con personas que jamás pensó. Cuando está decidida a dejar a tras todo lo relacionado con Christian Grey pide el divorcio, cuando este se entera de las intenciones de su adorada y amada Ana en New York ocurre un atentado y Anastasia es herida gravemente. Christian no quiere volver a perderla, y menos a su hijo. Hará todo para que Ana y Teddy vuelva a su vida... pero todo se complica cuando hay otras personas que no los quieren ver juntos unos porque no quieren ver sufrir a Anastasia otros porque quieren que Christian vuelva a ser el dominante que era, otros por simple odio y satisfacer su sed de venganza ¿podrán formar una familia? ¿El amor los ayudara a vencer todas esas barreras?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Basada en 50 sombras de E.L Games, sin fines de lucro_

**Han pasado mas de 2 horas y ninguna noticia de mi Anastasia, que no puedo entrar, pero si soy su esposo, no se que hacer Taylor y mi madre me han dejado aquí junto a Luke para que no haga nada y espere paciente mente, como si eso fuera posible. Cuando me siento, viene Taylor, su cara no me dice nada ¡mierda!**

–**Señor Grey –**dice taciturno.

**-–¿Que han dicho? –**se nota mi ansiedad_._

**-–No han querido hablar, ni darme información de la señora grey,-**su cara sigue inexpresiva**- pero a su madre ha podido entrar y hablar con el doctor.**

**-–¡Dios! –**me dejo caer en el asiento **–quiero verla **–me paso la mano por el pelo**. **

**-–Señor Grey, permítame aconsejarle **–me mira –** es mejor que vaya a descansar, porque en las próximas horas no podrá ver a la Sra. Grey.**

**-–No, Taylor, yo no me muevo de aquí hasta ver a Anastasia y que se encuentre bien–**Se levanta** –tráeme un café, por favor. **

''_No, no, no, yo voy a ver a mi esposa. Ella tiene que estar bien, tiene que estar bien''-Pensó_

**Me volví a sentar, puse mis codos en mis rodillas y con mis manos tome mi cabeza, y en ese momento, como una luz vino a mi mente. ¿Cómo es posible que en casi dos años, no hubiera rastro de mi Ana? ¿Cómo es posible? Porque Taylor y Welsh no son despistados, son los mejores en su trabajo y más cuando estaba en juego su cabeza. **

**Estoy cansado de no tener ninguna respuesta, creo que mi cabeza reventara por encontrar una respuesta a todo esto y también estoy desesperado, ansioso quiero saber si fue mi daña mi frágil esposa, y si le causo gran daño, es hijo de puta lo pagara quien quiera que sea. **

**Ni el café tiene buen sabor, no se si es por el lugar, el momento, o siempre a sido así y ahora entiendo porque a Ana no le gusta el café sino el Té **_**TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST. **_**Como no recordar ese dia en el que la invite a una cita… si yo Christian Grey el dominante la invito a una cita, pero fue la única y la mejor.**

**FlashBack…**

_**-–¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? -**__le pregunto._

_**-–Tomaré… eh… un té negro. –**__Alzo las cejas__**.**_

_**-–¿No quiere un café?**_

_**-–No me gusta demasiado el café. –**__Sonrio._

_**-–Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce? –**__lo piensa, y me contesta._

_**-–No, gracias.**__ – se mira los dedos__**.**_

_**-–¿Quiere comer algo?**_

_**-–No, gracias. –**__niega con la cabeza para darle mas énfasis, y yo me dirijo a la barra._

_**Se que me mira furtivamente, pero me mira… y yo la observo a través de el espero que tiene la barra, cuando vuelvo esta sumida en sus pensamientos.**_

–_**-un dólar por sus pensamientos. –**__la mire fijamente a los ojos._

_**Se ve un poco sorprendida y se sonroja, no se había dado cuenta que había vuelto. Yo dejo en la mesa la bandeja.**_

_**-–¿Qué está pensando? -**__insisto._

–_**-Que este es mi té favorito.**_

**Fin FlashBack**

''_**Su te favorito'' –**__medito con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro._

**Pasan minutos, tras minutos y mi madre y el maldito doctor que esta a cargo de Ana no aparecen. Necesito saber que todo marcha bien.**

**Me encamino, pero me detengo abruptamente, porque viene mi madre, pero su rostro refleja angustia,dolor, pero al verme su cara cambia no muestra ningun sentimiento.**

–**-Mamá –-**la llamo.

–**-Hijo –**me tomo de la mano**.–ven.–**añadió**–sentémonos.**

**-–Dime, que sucede ¿esta bien? **–la miro a los ojos**. -–¿Qué tan grave esta?**

**-–Tiene un contusión, tiene fractura en tres costillas, fractura en un brazo y múltiples moratones en su cuerpo.**

**-–tengo que verla –**le dijo**, **mientras me levanto.

**-–hijo, **-–me detiene y añade.** –tienes que esperar**

**-–pero como voy a esperar.**

**-–Tienes que esperar porque aun no la pasan a una habitacion **–extiende su mano.

**-–Mamá, quiero verla, quiero hablar con ella **–tomo su mano y me siento a su lado.

**-–esta inconsciente aun **–añade** –pero despertara, así que no te preocupes.**

**-–Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo le hubiera explicado la conversación con Elena, si le hubiera dicho que me di cuenta de error que cometí al estar con Elena, que me di cuenta que la amo y amo a mi hijo y mas cuando Luke me llamo y me dijo que estaba enferma. –**suspiro.** -–Todo es mi maldita culpa.**

**No quiero llorar, pero las lágrimas se escapan de as compuertas de mis ojos. Sollozo y mi madre toma mi cabeza y la pone en su regazo.**

**Observo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que dormí una hora en el regazo de mi madre, y ahora me encuentro mejor.**

**-–Christian **–me llama mi madre en un susurro.

**-–Si, desperté –**tallándome los ojos.

**-–el Dr. Mcahual, me dijo que podrás ver a Ana, **-–cuando ve que la voy a interrumpir, añade.** –solo serán unos minutos, porque las vistas están prohibidas, Christian.**

**-–pero soy su esposo, no me lo pueden prohibir.**

**-–Hijo, haz caso a lo que te digan, después podrás arreglar todo**,–me mira esperando una respuesta.**–¿de acuerdo? **–insiste.

**No quiero estar solamente un momento con Anastasia, quiero estar todo el tiempo en que ella este internada en este lugar, pero tengo que asegurarme que esta bien, si eso tengo que hacer.**

**-–de acuerdo, solo unos minutos.**

**Mi madre llama a una enfermera y me explica que ella me guiara a donde se encuentra mi Ana por fin la voy a ver después de casi dos años, se habrá cortado el pelo, lo tendrá largo, como ansío ver sus ojos azules en su cara hermosa, quiero oler ese aroma de su pelo, el único olor que me calma, quiero tenerla en mis brazos, Grey vas muy rápido, recuerda que esta inconsciente. **

**Llegamos, cruzando esta puerta podre ver a mi chica, a mi esposa, la única que pudo descongelar este corazón, que no sabe amar sino es a ella. Cuando por fin estoy en la habitación.**

**-–Ana –**susurro.

_**Miro para el lado, y para mi sorpresa hay un hombre, ¡un hombre! Y ¿quien mierda es él?**_

_**Espero y les guste**_

_**Comenten :3**_


	3. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Basada en 50 sombras de E.L Games, sin fines de lucro

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Quien es? ¿Quien mierda es? Me hago una nota mental de averiguar quien es ese hijo de puta? Estoy exasperado por toda esta situación lo único que quiero es estar solo con Anastasia.

Miro de reojo a mi Ana, pero siento una presencia detrás de mi.

Porque tiene que aparecer mas personas, mi paciencia se esta acabando. Cuando me giro veo a Taylor a un doctor.

**-Señor Grey, aquí esta el doctor Mcachester.**

**-Christian Grey** –le extiendo mi mano, el la recibe.

**-Señor grey, creo que la doctora Grace ya hablo con usted ¿es así?**

**-Si doctor, me a explicado, pero ya lleva mas de doce horas y aun no despierta,** -se que lo miro con angustia, que trato de esconder**.- Antes quisiera saber, ¿Quién es ese caballero? ¿Por qué se encuentra en este lugar?** –le lanzo una mira fría.- **sobretodo cuando a mi que soy su ESPOSO no me dejaban entrar.**

**-Cálmese, señor Grey… **-suspira, cansado.-** si usted lo desea podrá quedarse solo con su esposa, así será, pero por favor le pido que recuerde que estamos en un lugar donde hay enfermos y sobretodo su esposa que se encuentra delicada de salud.**

**-De acuerdo, doctor, me mantendré al margen, sin alterar el orden de este lugar pero cualquier cosa me la comunica a mi** –lo mire seriamente, lo mas frio y autoritario que tengo en repertorio.

_Pero el hijo de puta se levanta y llega a donde nosotros. Se le ve la quijada tensa y se ve que esta furioso y también tiene sus manos empuñadas con bastante fuerza._

_**-**_**No te preocupes Dan…-**Se pasa sus dos manos por su cabello. -… **Digo Mcachester, yo me retiro para que el…**-mirando de arriba a bajo. -…**señor pueda quedarse aquí, pero NADIE mas puede entrar y…-**pero lo interrumpo.

-usted no tiene derecho.-le espeto.

-mire jovencito, es mejor que se quede callado, usted a mi no me conoce. –actúa autoritario, pero el ganara seré yo.

-usted a mi tampoco, me conoce. –le digo cortante.

**-ya se lo advertí. **–no me dio tiempo de responder,-**Doctor, espero el informe de Henry, cualquier cosa hable con Berth el me informara de todo.**- salió lo mas rápido posible…

Ahora si que estoy intrigado y como es que Taylor no me advirtió de que había una persona aquí y mas cuando era un hombre y no se que relación tiene con mi dulce Ana.

**-Taylor, revista que lugar** –lo cuestiono.

**-Si, señor grey.**

**-Entonces ¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Por qué estaba ese hijo de puta aquí? –**estoy desesperado.

-**Señor, el estaba aquí…-**lo noto nervioso, eso es raro. –**pero el doctor me dijo que no había ningún problema cuando le pregunte por el y ya que el doctor dio la autorización para que pasara a ver a la señora Grey, pensé en que no podríamos oponernos ya que le hizo un favor a su madre, por lo tanto lo deje pasar.**

Creo que tiene razón, me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua… pero todo esto es extraño y realmente esto me esta atormentando demasiado, pero se que aquí hay algo oculto y lo voy a descubrir porque se que mi ana esta envuelta.

**-Esta bien, averigua quien es el Taylor**.

Taylor sale de la habitación y por fin ahora e quedado solo en esta habitación con el único sonido de las maquinas que me aseguran que Ana, mi querida Ana esta con vida.

Lo único que quiero es ver sus ojos azules que pueden ver hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma, quiero ver su sonrisa, quiero que sus manos se enreden en mi cabello de esa manera que tanto me gusta y que solo ella sabe.

Quiero escuchar su boca rápida, quiero que me envíe esos E-mail que me alegraban el día, extraño todo de ella, y ahora solo puedo ver su rostro con unos moratones, que su piel se ve hermosa, sin maquillaje, siempre natural, mi chica.

Tengo un deseo irrefrenable por poder tocarla. –**Tan suave** –susurro, con temor a despertarla, deslizo suavemente mi mano por su mejilla.

Sus pestañas hacen sombra en sus mejillas, su pelo brilla y desprende un olor maravilloso, sin poder resistir mas entierro mi rostro en su pelo… y de inmediato me inunda una tranquilidad, una paz, que solo a su lado encuentro.

**-Me arrepiento de todo lo que dije aquel día…-**susurro.- **tu no tuviste la culpa, todos los eventos que estuvimos viviendo nos tenían en un estrés y estuve conversando con mi madre y me aclaro que…** -suspiro, ¡dios! Porque están difícil decirlo, si lo mas posible es que ni me escuche.-** la inyección no funcionó.**

''_Listo, lo dije… ¡mierda! Pero se lo tengo que decir cuando este con todos sus sentidos…-Pensé''_

-**Me arrepiento tanto de haber ido con Elena a tomar unas copas…** -Sollozo levemente, no lo puedo evitar… siento mucha angustia.-**debí volver de inmediato al no encontrar a Flyn, pero no paso nada entre nosotros, Elena esta lejos de mi vida. **

-**Te amo, Anastasia, te amo fui un estúpido hijo de puta contigo, pero te amo.** –Le susurre muy cerca de su oído.

Necesito que despierte, necesito tenerla a mi lado… ciento a alguien detrás de mi y es Taylor.

**-Señor, disculpe… **-se aclara la garganta **-…con Welch tenemos unas sospechas de quien pudo provocar el atentado, solo le puedo asegurar que no es solo una persona**.

_Pero nos interrumpen ¡dios! Este hijo de puta cuando se va a ir._

**-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir Jason Taylor?** –yo estoy totalmente sorprendido, como es que ese hijo de puta sabe el nombre de Taylor, ¿Cómo? Esto ya no me esta gustado para nada, y cuando creo que las cosas no se pueden poner peor llega otro hijo de puta.

**-¿Qué paso?** –dice, mientras sus ojos inspeccionan la habitación y cuando da con el cuerpo de Ana, sus ojos se cristalizan. **–¿Qué mierda paso? John tenia que cuidarla, como es que mi…**-se le quiebra la voz.- **No esto es tu maldita culpa Frank** –mira al hijo de puta uno.

**-Mas respeto Larry, mira que no estas hablando con cualquier persona**…-le espeto.- **además no estamos solos, así que mantén tu boca cerrada.**

**-Que mierda me importa, viste lo has hecho ¡mierda! te lo dije, muchas veces.**

**-Cállate y lárgate de aquí.**

El hijo de puta le hizo una venia al otro hijo de puta… pero se veía furioso, quien lo imaginaria ya que por su vestimenta uno diría que era pacifista, porque su vestimenta era de todo un hippie.

Yo quedo mirando al tal Frank aunque algo me dice que ese no es su nombre, y porque mierda no se quita esos anteojos.

**-Pido disculpas, me retiro** –le da una mirada significativa a Taylor aquí ahí algo raro.

**-Taylor, ¿Qué fue eso?** –le pregunto cuando ya se han ido.

**-Señor, por el momento no puedo decir nada, permítame averiguar unas cosas primeramente.-** lo acepte, porque ya estaba bastante alterado y no necesitaba mas mierda.

Cuando vuelvo a quedarme solo en la habitación con Anastasia… me derrumbo en el sillón negro… todo esto es un lio, todo es un enredo… solo espero que no se aparezca Jose mierda Rodriguez el fotógrafo disque amigo de MI esposa.

..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..: ..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:

No se cuanto tiempo e dormido, pero al observar y fijar mi vista en Anastasia me doy cuenta que hay otra persona, así que trato de estar en silencio para saber si puedo escuchar algo y averiguar quien es este otro hijo de puta.

**-Mi niña,-**Susurra.- **perdón por no protegerte, si me hubiera negado a Franklin esto no habría pasado, perdóname. **–Sollozo- **Despierta Annie, porque te necesito, te necesitamos, el peque te necesita** –se limpia la nariz con el dorso de su mano**.- además tienes que hacer que Larry se calme tu era la única que lo consigue además, me dijeron que apareció Grey.** –le deposito un beso en la frente. –**así que despierta.**

Y se fue, me sorprenden su palabras ''Mi niña'' ''Franklin'' ''la necesita'' ''el enano'' ''Larry'' y ellos saben de mi, saben de mi.

Pero necesito saber como es que ese tan Franklin tuvo que ver en todo esto, ese hijo de puta me va a conocer, por poner en peligro la vida de Ana. Y cuando menciona ''el enano'' se referirá a mi hijo?

Como ansió verlo, ¿Cómo será? ¿de que color serán sus ojos? Espero y sean como los de mi Ana… ¿de que color será su cabello? ¿Cuál habrá sido su primera palabra? ¿Cómo se llamara? ¿le habrá puesto mi apellido? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

No se como lo voy a ser pero la necesito, antes de que Anastasia cayera en mi oficina y en mi vida, yo había planeado meticulosamente cada escena que quería jugar, todo estaba bajo control. Cuando pensé que toda mi vida estaría solo, alejado de mi familia y menos que podría tener una, aparece anastasia y nos casamos, puso mi mundo patas arriba, aunque me exaspera, me encanta son emociones contradictorias ¡lo se! Pensar que no soportaba compartir mi cama, y con Anastasia era lo que mas deseaba, hasta el día de hoy. Cuando mis sumisas me pedían o me llamaban por mi nombre, me enfurecía y tenían un castigo muy doloroso y la follaba duro. Pero con anastasia todo era excitante, con solo salir de su boca rápida, me excitaba, me gustaba como lo decía y sobretodo, cuando hacíamos el amor, SI porque con ella yo no follaba, hacíamos el amor, no puedo vivir sin ella, no puedo, desde que se fue no e podido dormir casi nada. y mucho menos si siempre me atormentaban pesadillas, con que Ana y mi hijo estaba muerta, que Ana no quería saber nada de mi porque por mi culpa había perdido a nuestro hijo, a nuestro hijo odiándome por no aceptarlo desde el principio, y el peor de todos Anastasia con otro hombre y mi hijo diciéndole papá. No podía dormir porque sabía que esas pesadillas me atormentarían.

Quiero que anastasia me de otra oportunidad, quiero estar presente en la vida de mi hijo.

¿Dónde esta mi hijo en estos momentos? ¿Dónde?

No se que a quien preguntarle, aunque quizás no encontramos nada sobre Anastasia Grey… pero habrán buscado por Anastasia Steele.

Saco mi Blackberry y le marco a Taylor y en menos de dos segundos esta aquí.

**-Señor**.

**-Taylor, necesito que busques todo respecto a Anastasia Steele.** –le digo, ya que todos los informes de búsqueda decía Anastasia Grey, no Steele.

Estoy desesperado en esta habitación, mira anastasia, miro mi Blackberry, mi hacia la puerta. Y esto es lo que hago durante mas de media hora, necesito que Taylor me traiga información de Ana, mi Ana.

Han sido momentos angustiantes, pero por fin tengo a Taylor frente a mi.

**-Señor, esto es lo único que encontramos como actividades de la ''Señorita Steele''**

**-déjame el documento y cualquier cosa yo te llamo**.-taylor se retira y yo quedo con la carpeta en mano

INVESTIGACION DE ANASTASIA STEELE:

Graduada en literatura 2011 WSU Universidad de arte liberales de Vancouver

Contrajo matrimonio con Christian Grey en el 2011

En afines del 2012 estuvo en Miami en el hotel Kiptom

Un correo dirigido a Anastasia Steele

De: Anónimo

Asunto: ¡ADVERTENCIA!

Fecha: 27 de diciembre del 2011 11:34

Para: Anastasia Steele

Anastasia Steele:

Oh debería decir Anastasia Grey, si se donde estas, no es un aviso, es una ADVERTENCIA aléjate de Christian Grey, porque tu no lo mereces y es mejor que te alejes y no aparezcas mas en su vida a TU BASTARDO (A) MORIRA al igual que tu.

No te preocupes Christian ya no te esta buscando, de hecho ya tiene una nueva sumisa y sabes quien es ELENA LINCON. Jajajajajajaja

Desaparece esa es mi advertencia

PD: no le muestres a nadie esto, seria peligroso para ti.

Anónimo xoxo

Después de esta fecha no hubo mas rastro de Anastasia Steele.

No, yo no e tenido ninguna sumisa desde Anastasia, con mayor razón tienes que despertar mi amor, te amo, y no quiero estar con nadie si no eres tu, solamente tu y te prometo que hare todo para que me perdones… pero tienes que despertar vuelve a mi, te amo, vuelve a mi.

Tome su mano y se la bese, sin darme cuenta sentí un sabor saldo y eran mis lagrimas, mis lagrimas.

**-Oh nena vuelve a mi te necesito mucho, quiero tenerte a mi lado y a mi hijo**…-mi palabras salen en un susurro entrecortado.

Pero siento algo extraño siento que me acarician mi pelo tal como lo hacia Ana, se siente tan bien, tan relajante, extrañaba sentir esta tranquilidad, paz, descanso, pero no quiero despertar de este sueño tan mágico, porque se que volveré a la realidad y volveré a la pesadilla… pero cuando estoy decidido a no despertar y mantener mis ojos cerrados, si fuera posible me los cosería con tal de sentir esta caria eternamente, me ha hecho tanta falta, hasta mis músculos se relajan, como hace casi dos años que no lo hacia, pero ese susurro ronco me despierta

**-Christian** –susurro

Sé que aún no he revelado la identidad del ''hombre'' y qué papel juega en esta historia y también ha aparecido otras personas, pero sin duda serán de ayuda para Christian Grey.

Quiero dar gracias a todos los que le han dado Fav y Follow a la historia y sobre todo a los que han dejado Reviews

Guest – Ashely – Lico – Alba – Hvegas - Beauty' – Xathz - Val rod – sheblunar.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Basada en cincuenta sombras de Grey, Autora de la trilogía E. L. James los personajes y algunas líneas pertenecen a la autora, personajes nuevos que pertenecen solo a mí. _

No quiero abrir los ojos tengo miedo de que no sea así y mi cerebro me esté jugando una mala jugada.

-Christian -**susurró con voz ronca-**

_Segunda vez,_ pero aun así no puedo creerlo, quiero seguir sintiendo estas caricias que se saben a gloria.

-Christian.

_Tercera y es la vencida_

-Christian.

No tengo excusa tengo que abrir mis ojos y enfrentarme a mi realidad.

Lentamente abro mis ojos... y sus ojos hermosos se ven sorprendidos, y se ve alegría en ellos, pero trata de ocultarlo, pero cabe decir que están más hermosos sus ojos, esos ojos que amo con toda mi alma rota y vacía.

-Ana, mi Ana. –**Sollozo**-

_No era un sueño, no es un espejismo como tantas veces, no esto es la realidad._

-Christian, por favor no llores. - no me había dado cuenta que de mis ojos se escaparon unas lágrimas que no puedo contener, pero estoy feliz de que haya despertado.

-Christian, ¿qué paso? **–me mira-**

Se ve tan confundida mi hermosa Chica, mi esposa, mi único amor.

-¿No te acuerdas? **–niega-**

-No, yo estaba en la presentación y... -**Se interrumpe. -**¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Sabía que se pondría así, pero una parte de mi albergaba la esperanza. Error Grey

-Tu no tendrías que estar aquí. -**Se comienza a desesperar.**

-Cálmate Anastasia, llamare a una enfermera o a un doctor para que te revise. **–veo que quiere seguir, pero la paro, le mando esa mira que puede congelar todo el mundo-**

Y si resulto, no siguió debatiendo y desesperándose, así que salgo a buscar a una enfermera o a algún doctor que esté a cargo de Anastasia o en turno.

Llego a la recepción que se encuentra en el pasillo hay una mujer de edad unos cincuenta y muchos, cuando siente que se acerca alguien levanta su cabeza y me mira y me regala una sonrisa, y por difícil que pareciera me relaja.

Buenas noches, Mi esposa Anastasia Grey, ya despertó, puede comunicarle al doctor a cargo o a una enfermera. **–la enfermera me da un asentimiento de cabeza-** Gracias.

Señor Grey –**me llama cuando ya me dirigía a la habitación de anastacia-**

Si **–La miro-**

La Señora Grey, no puede moverse, no permita que se levante, y que no haga fuerza, porque esta con IV **–todo me lo dijo con una sonrisa-**

Claro, con su permiso **–me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a donde mi esposa que debe estar como una leona-**

Escucho unos jadeos en la habitación de anastasia por lo que entro lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas

¡Dios! Anastasia ¿qué estás haciendo? **–está tratando de levantarse-**

Pero no me contesta y eso me enoja mucho.

-Ana, ¿qué haces? -**me acerco a ella para que no se levante.** - ya vendrán a revisarte, tienes que quedarte ahi.

-Christian, déjame... -**trata de luchar, conmigo-**

Terca, que terca… pero su salud y bienestar es primero, a mí no me va ganar y menos me voy a dejar ganar.

-Anastasia, por favor. –trato de ser suave y mantenerme tranquilo-

-Christian Grey, tú no tienes voz ni voto en lo que yo haga, porque me voy a divorciar de ti -me grita.

_Eso me enfurece_

-Claro que no, **-le espeto-**

Claro que si **–manda un grito de dolor-**

Te he dicho que te quedes tranquila, ¡Joder! **–me mira furiosa-** y quiero que lo sepas yo no pienso firmar nada. **–la miro divertido, porque ha hecho hasta un puchero-** así que tranquila.

En el momento que va a replicar entra el doctor ¡Gracias! Porque no quiero empezar con una pelea, ya que quiero recuperar a mi Ana y sobre todo a mi hijo.

Señorita anastasia**.-le dice el doctor**.

_Señorita y un cuerno_

Señora**.-le corrijo-**

Por ahora **–me mira desafiante-**

¡Joder! Me exaspera, pero como la extrañe, _si lo sé_ yo mismo me contradigo. Y eso jamás pasara ella seguirá siendo la señora Grey y no es un capricho… es solo que la necesito, jamás me sentí tan mal o quizás se le puede comparar con la primera vez que me dejo, pero no esto es peor, estuvimos separados días en cambio ahora fueron años que me parecieron siglos.

-No me mires a si Grey. **- la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero veo que está evitando sonreír-**

-Hablamos después. **–la miro y a ella se le ablanda la mira-**

No podemos dejar de vernos, es una conexión que tenemos y sé que se muere tanto como yo por un abrazo, piel con piel.

El doctor se ha dado cuenta que ninguno de los dos le está prestando atención y tiene que carraspear para que podamos prestarle atención y escuchar el diagnóstico y las indicaciones.

Entonces prosigue el doctor.

-Anastasia, tienes que estar en reposo durante dos semanas y después venir para hacerte una radiografía para ver las costillas, tu brazo y tu pierna. Más un scanner para ver como está el golpe de tu cabeza. ¿Está claro?

El Doctor le habla con… ¿cariño? ¿Preocupación?, pero se ve que se conocen… habrá tenido algún accidente antes ¡Dios esto de no saber nada me está volviendo loco!

-Sí. -**le responde haciendo un mohín.**

Estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada y todo por su mohín, y aunque trato no puedo ocultar ni evitar una sonrisa, _como la extrañe._

Su expresión cambia de un momento a otro y sé que es algo que le preocupa, y antes que salga el doctor ella lo detiene.

Dime anastasia –**la queda mirando de frente-**

-Doctor ¿puede decirme como esta henry? **–cuando termina de preguntar se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas-**

Ella quiere a ese tal Henry… ¡Dios! ¿Quién será? ¿Otro enamorado? ¿El que la ayudo?

-Tranquila Anastasia **–se acerca-** Se encuentra estable **-al ver preocupación en el rostro de Ana el doctor se sienta a su lado y añade**.- mucho mejor que tu pequeña traviesa.

_¿pequeña traviesa?_

Ana solamente sonríe. Yo solo deseo que el doctor salga de esta habitación, para poder hablar con Anastasia. Cuando estoy seguro que el doctor se fue y no volverá.

-Ana. **-La llamo-**

-Sí. **–sabe que quiero saber muchas cosas, porque bajo su mira y se está jugando con sus dedos ese gesto nervioso-**

¿Aun me amas? **–le digo-**

Estoy nervioso, solo una vez estuve así y fue cuando fuimos a ver la exposición del fotógrafo.

No hagas esto **–susurra- .**

¿Qué no haga qué? **–me siento a morir-**

Será más difícil –**se le corta la voz-**

Dime, ¿me amas? **–insisto**-

No me responde pero su mirada me dice que sí, y su mirada nunca me miente. Porque todo ella es como un libro abierto para mí, ella no engaña, no está en su naturaleza.

Me acerco a ella, me siento en la cama y le acaricio sus mejillas con mis nudillos, se siente tan suave y ella cierra sus ojos y lentamente me acerco a ella, con la punta de mi nariz le rozo su nariz, si su hermosa nariz, y me llega su olor, su esencia, es maravilloso me siento en casa, si ella es mi hogar, muchas cosas han pasado, cambios que han surgido en mi debido al abandono de anastasia. Pero eso me ayudara a que vuelva a mí. Sé que tengo que demostrárselo y más cuando me comporte muy mal con ella y con mi hijo.

Christian, por favor -sus ojos están cristalizados-

¿Me amas? -Insisto

Dile la verdad, pequeña **-interrumpe el hippie-**

Yo me enfurezco con su intromisión, ¿qué quiere que me diga? que ella se enamoró de él o del tal Henry o el Frank o como se llame el carbón. Y Como si supiera lo que pienso, la película que he armado en mi cabeza

No vayas por ahí Grey **-me mira serio-** si Anastasia no puede decírtelo, te lo diré yo.

Larry, No –le suplica-

Y yo estoy más nervioso, creo que hasta los latidos de mi corazón están por las nubes y sería un milagro que Ana o el hippie no lo escucharan, pero ya no puedo estar así ¡ya más!

Pequeña, cálmate, alterarte no te hace bien **–le dice mientras le limpia las lágrimas que caen en su mejilla- **ahora él está aquí... él no se ha apartado de ti -**la miro con cariño-**

No, Larry, por favor, no **–ahora llora-**

Si, pequeña **– la mira directo a los ojos-** tú crees que él no lo sabe, si tú eres como un libro abierto, pequeña.

No **–se niega-**

Anastasia, deja de sufrir **–se levanta-** durante todo este tiempo he visto tu mirada triste y ahora ¡milagro! Tiene una brillo, que jamás he visto **–me mira-** bueno si lo he visto

_¿Qué quiere decir? Pero no me atrevo a preguntar._

No mires así Grey **–me sonríe-**

_Este hijo de puta hippie, se está burlando de mí._

Solo he visto esa mirada cuando estas con Teddy **–le sonríe y Ana sonríe-**

Y es una sonrisa hermosa una que jamás le vi.

Así que dile la verdad a Christian –le volvió a decir-

Y yo no podía mover ni un dedo.

No le diré nada, Larry **–le espetó-**

Bueno, bueno **–la miro-** tendré que ser yo **–le mando una mira y ella decidió no decir nada**- bueno Christian, si quieres puedes tomar asiento.

_Sera algo muy fuerte que me dira que quiere que me siente…_

No gracias –le dijo-

Pues Anastasia, sigue enamorada de ti –**hace una pausa-** y me alegro de que hayas venido por ella y por tu hijo **–me mira divertido-** porque él se llama Teddy. **–me da un golpe en la espalda-** y yo los dejo hablar –se dirige a la salida- espero que cuando vuelva las cosas estén mejor y nos presenten bien.

Entonces ¿me sigues amando? **–logro decir-**

Christian **–traga saliva, le cuesta-** Si, si te sigo Amando.

Yo me acerco a ella rápidamente, y con mis manos tomo su cara y la beso, es un beso tierno, pero a la vez demandante, esto me sabe a gloria, sus labios suaves.

Christian **–logra decir-**

_Y yo amo que me diga Christian_

Te amo, Anastasia, jamás deje de hacerlo **–le dijo, mientras la beso-**

Nos fundimos en otro beso, pero este es más apasionado, por momentos me olvido donde estamos y en la condición que se encuentra Anastasia. Cuando terminamos el beso alguien entra.

Yo soy Larry **–me extiende su manos- **

Christian Grey **– lo saludo- **

Espero que todo esté mejor entre ustedes **–nos mira a ambos-**

Me pongo de pie ya que aún estaba sentado al lado de mi Ana, cuando ya estoy de pie y le voy a contestar a Larry, _si, si ya no es Hippie_, entra una enfermera.

La Señora Grey tiene que descansar.

_Por la cara de Ana, piensa que me voy a ir. _

No pongas esa cara cariño **–la miro- **yo me quedare aquí, no pienso dejarte ni un minuto lejos de mí.

Anastasia sonríe y yo vuelvo a vivir, mi alma es iluminada y mi corazón late. A la enfermera no le gusta nuestro convenio con Ana, pero yo no me aparto de mi esposa.

Larry, quiero mi lap **–lo mira-**

Mañana, pequeña **– va a decir algo mas y el añade-** y mañana veremos si puedes ver a Teddy

Todos se van y nos quedamos los dos.

Duerme anastasia, tienes que descansar. **–la miro-**

Christian tu deberías ir a descansar **–me mira a los ojos- **te vez muy agotado.

No yo no me muevo de aquí. **–le digo**-, y no habrá poder humano que me haga cambiar de opinión-

Duerme conmigo **–señala su cama mientras hace un espacio para mi-**

No, Anastasia, tú estas enferma, estas con una IV **–pero lo deseo tanto-**

Por favor **–me suplica-**

A la mierda **–sonrió y me saco los zapatos y los calcetines y me gano con cuidado a su lado y la abrazo y entierro mi nariz en su pelo- **

Su esencia es maravillosa, me relajo y cuando ya se me estoy quedando dormido.

Tenemos que hablar Christian **–me dice en un susurro que yo alcanzo a oír-**

Mañana, nena, mañana – **me quedo dormido-**

Despierto por un ruido, y es que alguien acaba de entrar en la habitación y debido a que estoy recién despertando no lo veo bien y comienzo a ponerme alerta.

Christian, ¿Qué relación tienes o mantuviste con Elena Lincon? Durante todo este tiempo

Yo no sabía que responder.

Gracias a todos por dejar sus Review, por marcar como favorito la historia, por seguirla y a todas esas personas que la leen y no dejan un comentario…

Si quieren dar ideas, preguntas, mándelas y se las contestare, también quiero pedirles disculpas por todo lo que me demore en subir este capítulo, tratare de no atrasarme, pero debo decirles que entre a clases y estoy con prácticas.

Saludos cualquier cosa dejen sus Review


End file.
